


Thank You, Laura

by ShM86



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShM86/pseuds/ShM86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura puts up a billboard as a joke to marry Derek off. Stiles thinks it's hilarious...until he doesn't. </p><p>-----</p><p>Written from this au prompt by katycakesfuller on tumblr:</p><p>"My uncle was driving through the middle of nowhere in Alabama once, and he passed a billboard that read “Please marry my daughter, a beautiful Auburn graduate, so I don’t have to take care of her anymore.”<br/>And that’s all kinds of horrifying to see in this day and age, but tell me that’s also not an AU just waiting to happen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You, Laura

Laura put the billboard up as a joke, and she laughed her ass off for an hour straight the first time Derek saw it. “Please marry my brother, a Berkeley history professor, so I don’t have to take care of him anymore,” read the billboard. Laura had also put Derek’s photo on it, with his cell phone number posted along the bottom in the largest font size she could get.

Derek was livid. He’d been receiving calls at all hours of the day and his phone was constantly ping-ping'ing to alert him of a new text. He’d lost count of how many naked photos he had received, and deleted, since the billboard went up the week before. Laura just laughed every time he begged her to take it down, claiming that it was for his own good. “I just want you to find the right person and settle down, Der! You deserve to be happy!” Derek would growl back that he didn’t want to settle down with someone that was desperate enough to send a complete stranger naked pictures of themselves via text message, but Laura would just look at him with her big green eyes, lip wobbling a bit as if she were on the verge of tears, and Derek would cave, anger draining away in defeat.

Stiles laughed himself hoarse when he found out about the billboard. He bribed Laura for the location, and within an hour pictures of it were posted all over his Facebook and Instagram accounts. He tagged Derek, of course. He laughed and laughed every time Derek got a phone call from an unknown number, which he promptly declined.

He went into hysterics each time the ping-ping of Derek’s phone alerted him to a new text. Stiles could tell when it was one of those texts, because the tips of Derek’s ears would turn red with embarrassment as he hurried to delete whatever raunchy photo or message he’d received.

Stiles laughed and giggled to himself and broke out into loud fits of laughter. He laughed, until he didn’t. He stopped finding it funny when Derek started getting visitors at his office. Beautiful women visitors. In the two years that Stiles has been Derek’s teaching assistant, he’s never seen anyone other than students in his office. But now, for the third time in as many days, there was a woman sitting across from Derek inquiring about sitting in on some of his classes.

Stiles silently called bullshit on that, he was fairly positive that she was actually inquiring about the billboard. The woman, Jennifer, he thinks her name was, leaned forward to give her breasts (which in Stiles opinion were practically falling out of her shirt and what even!) a better advantage to attack Derek’s eyes, and invited Derek out to coffee to “discuss further opportunities.”

“Yea, further opportunities to get in his pants,” Stiles’ snorted and muttered to himself, turning his attention back to the essay he was grading. “Who wouldn’t want to get in his pants…I’d die a happy man.”

Silence filled the room when Stiles’ looked up a few minutes later. Jennifer was gone, and huh, he must have gotten really absorbed in grading that paper because he hadn’t even heard her leave. Derek still sat behind his desk, but instead of reviewing the stack of student papers in front of him, he was watching Stiles’.

“Umm..hey Der, what’s up? Batshit crazy lady leave? Man, she gave me some weird vibes. I hope you aren’t going out with her?”

Derek watched Stiles’ for a long few seconds before standing up walking around his desk to perch on the edge of Stiles’ cluttered desk. He continued to stare at Stiles.

“You’re, uh, sitting on my essays,” Stiles mumbled. Derek was still staring, and okay, the guy made him nervous! He was so perfect with his perfect everything, and those eyes! Oh my god, what color were they even? His eyes were a mesmerizing kaleidoscope of greens with flecks of gold, and oh shit were they getting closer? Fuck, he’s gorgeous, I want him, please can I have him forever?

“Stiles,” Derek breathed out softly, “Did you know you just said all of that out loud?”

Stiles eyes widened in shock, and before he could fully comprehend what was happening, Derek closed the space between them and warm, soft lips captured his own. Stiles’ is pretty sure his brain short circuited upon realize that Derek Hale was kissing him, before kicking back into gear and getting on board. So totally on board! Derek Hale is kissing me! Stiles internally fist pumped in victory, before surging upwards to wrap his arms around Derek’s neck and sinking his hands into Derek’s hair. God, it’s even softer than he imagined. Derek’s arm slipped around Stiles’ waist, pulling him flush against Derek’s chest as he deepened their kiss, tongue slipping inside Stiles’ mouth to stroke maddeningly soft against Stiles’ own.

Drawing back slightly, Derek feathered kisses across Stiles’ lips, cheek, nose, before resting their foreheads together. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” he said softly, “I didn’t know you felt the same.”

“Oh my god, yes! I’ve been in love with you for years, Derek. Fuck, we could have been doing this the whole time!”

The smile that bloomed on Derek’s face was one full of joy and love. “I love you too,” he whispered. “We have forever to make up for the lost time.”

—-

A year later, after their honeymoon, Stiles’ put up a billboard with a picture of them and the words “Thank you Laura!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as shipitallnightlong


End file.
